A Thousand Years
by sweet-satisfaction
Summary: Bella and Emmett swan move to the rainy little town of Forks where they meet their lifelong friends; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Edward. Join them as they grow from innocent 8 year olds to humorous teens. Rated T for when they grow up. :


A Thousand Years: Chapter One

_Time stands still,_

_Beauty in all she is…_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me._

_One step closer…_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_And I'll love you for a thousand more…_

I sighed, turning my head to look out the window as my long mahogany waves cascaded over my shoulder. The sun was setting on another day in Arizona. It had just rained on the hot streets and now a gentle fog was rising off of them.

My name is Bella Swan. I am 8 years old, and much smaller than my HUGE 9 year old brother Emmett, who was sitting right next to me in our 2004 Acura TSX. The car was a sun-faded dark green, and seated four, so it was perfect for our little family of three.

We were moving from my sunny paradise to a rainy little town on the edge of the United States. This little town was Forks, Washington.

"Alright Bella, Emmett, we'll be at the airport in 5 minutes, so make sure you have everything." Charlie said, looking at us through the rearview mirror. Our father had been offered a job as chief of police down in Forks, a big deal in such a small town.

"Can we get McDonalds when we get there, Dad?" Emmett asked. I rolled my eyes and smiled. My burly bear of a brother was hungry ALL the time.

"Sure Emmett. A big mac for you?" he responded, grinning.

"You know me too well, dad."

"What about you Bella?" My father asked, shifting his gaze to me.

"Um, a happy meal is fine." I responded shyly.

"Bella! Don't be such a baby! Get some real food!" Emmett boomed, his tone teasing.

"Emmett…" My father warned.

"Ugh. Sorry Belly Bean." Emmett said, dropping his head and sighing.  
"It's okay Em," I said, touching his arm. "Do you want the toy?"

"Heck yeah, Bean!" he yelled, the sound booming loudly in our small car.

2 hours later, Emmett was seated next to me on the plane, fiddling with a Pokemon toy from the restaurant. I opened my book to the 6th chapter and started reading where I had left off. The last time I had read this book I had been in our little apartment in Arizona…

Emmett poking my arm with the ears of his Pikachu toy had drawn me out of my musings.

"What do you want, Em?" I asked him, rolling my eyes skyward.

"Pikachu used Tackle!" He whisper-yelled to himself, jabbing the toy into my arm once more. I shook my head and sighed. "Bella used sigh," he said "It doesn't affect Pikachu!" I shook my head once more and put my book in my backpack. I pulled out my silver iPod classic and put the headphones on my head. I clicked 'Shuffle' and leaned back in the seat.

_Making my way downtown_

_Walking fast_

_Faces pass_

_And I'm home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder…_

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

'_Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight…_

"Bella!" I heard Emmett's excited voice as I blinked my eyes open. My headphones had shifted sharply to the left sometime during my nap and I yanked them off my head, sitting up straight.

"What is it Emmett?" I asked, curious to why he had woken me up. Then I felt it: the turbulence rocking the plane. I yanked my seatbelt on as fast as humanly possible and threw my iPod in my backpack. Gripping the edge of the seat, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to rid myself of the nausea that was slowly growing in the pit of my stomach. It didn't help that Emmett kept screaming, "We're gonna crash!" whenever the turbulence got heavy.

When we had finally got off the plane, had navigated through the small airport, and gotten into the car, guess who was hungry again?

"Emmett calm down, I have a special surprise for you and Bella when we get home. Actually, I have a few."

"I hope dinner is one of them." Emmett grumbled in the seat next to me. We pulled up next to a small, cream-colored house with mushy green plants growing up the walls. I knew of the green climbing plant to be Ivy. Ivy symbolizes new promises and friendship. I smiled. Maybe this would mean that our time here in Forks would bring with it new friends and dreams.

"Alright young ones," Charlie began "Head up to your rooms for your first surprise."

Emmett and I shared a look and then broke out running. We ran through the front door, up the stairs, down the hall, and inside our separate rooms. I let out a squeal when I saw my room.

It had white walls, a gorgeous bed with a black wrought-iron frame and fluffy purple sheets and big throw pillows. It had a small white vanity in the corner with a purple flat iron on it and drawers with pale pink and purple make-up in them. I frowned a little, not being too much of a girly girl, but smiled when I saw the chest full of soft toys from home, and a couple new ones too. I took out my favorite mountain lion plush and set it on my bed. On the nightstand next to my bed there was a simple, purple boar-bristle brush. I put it in the drawer only to find more make up and lots of pretty ribbons and hair clips. There was also a huge bay window with a window seat built into the wall. There was a purple cushion on it and a few soft toys. Looking out, I saw another window, but the golden curtains were drawn tight. I shook my head and ran over to where I knew Emmett's room was.

Emmett's room was just as spectacular.

It had a simple bed with a gray velvet frame and black sheets. A single teddy bear was next to the light gray shams. A weight set was next to the door and a punching bag was in another corner of the room. Emmett had on some boxing gloves that I assumed were in the gray dresser on the opposite wall. He was punching the bag roughly and his strength surprised me. I laughed and he grinned, slipping off the gloves and running into my room to look around.

"Kiddos, get dressed in something nice, because we're going somewhere to meet some very important people for dinner!" our father yelled up the stairs.

I squealed despite myself and ran into my room. I opened the white closet and gasped. Gorgeous dresses, cardigans, blouses, and skirts hung on hangers in perfect order. I picked out a deep blue dress with thick straps and a simple white sweater to put over it.

I rushed into the hall bathroom and got dressed. I then brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face. Putting on a pair of black flats, I rushed downstairs to meet Em and Charlie. Both of them had on polo shirts and khakis.

We stepped outside, and instead of walking to the car, we walked to the sidewalk and strolled to the left. We walked up to a gorgeous white house and my father knocked on the door.

A tall, handsome blonde man opened the door and smiled welcomingly. A beautiful lady stood next to him, an adoring smile on her face framed by honey brown locks that curled down her back.

"Hello Charlie, it's nice to see you again." The man said softly.

"The same to you Carlisle, Esme," he smiled "These are my children, Emmett and Bella Swan." Esme crouched down so she was eye level with us and smiled.

"They're wonderful, Charlie. You are a lucky man." She said, lifting her gaze to Charlie. Charlie blushed and ducked his head. They waved us in and two kids came rushing down the stairs.

One was a little girl, shorter than me, with spiky black hair that bounced almost as much as she did.

"HI! I'm Alice Cullen!" she squealed, running into me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, surprised. She stepped back, her brown eyes shining. "Did you like all your clothes and make-up?" she asked.

"You put that there?" I said, gasping.

"Yeah, Esme put together your rooms and she put me in charge of the closets!" she beamed.

"All of it was really nice, Alice." I said shyly. She spun me around, laughing.

"And it looks even better than I imagined it would!" she giggled, observing the dress from every angle. I blushed as I realized her brother was standing right behind her. When I saw him though, I nearly gasped out loud.

He was extremely good-looking, with bronze, messy looking hair and sparkling bright green eyes. He was lean and tall, but not lanky, and certainly not as tall as my older brother. He smiled a breathtakingly beautiful smile at me, making me blush harder, and held his hand out towards me.

"Edward Cullen." He said, ducking his head. His cheeks were stained light pink and that only made mine redder.

"Bella Swan." I said shyly, taking his hand. It felt like being electrocuted. For the brief second our hands touched, I felt a spark hum through my hand, up my arm, and straight into my very core. I gasped and yanked my hand back. He looked shocked, and then pulled his face into a composed mask. I didn't look him in the eyes; instead I followed Alice into her room. It was very pink, and it suited her well. I smiled politely when she showed me her make-up collection and her extensive closet, and then she ran out, saying she'd 'be right back'. I wandered down the hall and into a room with black walls, a dark tile floor, a fluffy golden carpet, and a golden leather couch. Along the wall were floating shelves that held an extensive music collection, and I noticed one of my favorite pieces, Clair de Lune, was playing on the state-of-the-art stereo.

I heard someone walking behind me and spun around, blushing at being caught intruding on someone's personal space.

"Hello Bella." I heard the familiar smooth voice before the owner stepped out into the light.

"Hello Edward, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude…"

"Bella. It's okay. That's my room." He said, smiling. My eyes widened in shock. He liked classical music too?

He stepped in front of my and grabbed my hand. I felt the electricity again, but I didn't pull away this time. He led me into his room and I sat on the couch.

"Clair De Lune?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"You know Debussy?" he asked in disbelief. I smiled and nodded.

"Clair de Lune is my favorite." I said shyly.

"Mine too." He said softly. "I play the piano." He murmured.

"Really!" I gasped. He nodded and stalked out of his room. I followed behind him as he walked down the stairs, past where our parents were talking, and into the living room where a Grand Piano sat, an art in itself. He pulled me down next to him on the bench and began to play.

What I heard was the most beautiful sound in the world. It was like the sound of chiming bells, a soft breeze, snow falling, rain, and angels singing all combined. It was beautiful. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. His fingers froze. I lifted my head up cautiously.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and he smiled at me.

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Esme sang.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" Edward suggested. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and led me to the dining room. We sat down next to a pouting Alice.

"Bellaaa…" she whined.

"What?"

"You ran away to go hang out with Edwaaaard." She continued whining.

"Sorry Alice, I just-"

"It's fine Bella, the only thing I'm mad about is that I had to go talk with Emmett." She pouted. I laughed. So did Edward but his laugh sounded like chiming bells or singing angels and it was absolutely perfect, unlike mine.

"Where is Emmett anyway?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Belly Bean? Alli? Eddie? Dad…?" Emmett yelled from upstairs. We all rolled our eyes.

"Down here big guy!" Dad yelled up to him.

"Alright!" Emmett said, walking into the kitchen "Time to chow down!"

Esme had made delicious lasagna for us. It was amazing! It had rich tomato sauce, thick, bubbly cheese, and soft noodles in-between. After Emmett had 'chowed down' 5 pieces, it was time for us to go home.

"Good bye Esme! Bye Carlisle!" Em yelled.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." I said politely.

"Goodbye Emmett, Bella." They chimed in unison.

"Bye Bella! You have to let me dress you for school on your first day, alright?" she said, beaming at me.

"Okay Alice…" I said shrugging.

"Good bye Bella." I spun around to face those dazzling green eyes again. He reached over and hugged me. I blushed profusely and bid him farewell. Esme 'awww'ed along with Alice, and Emmett just glared at us along with Charlie. After _that _embarrassment was over, Emmett and I walked out the door with Charlie behind us. I ran up to my room and sat on the window seat, already changed into my pajamas.

I pulled out my book and began to read where I had left off on the plane.

I gasped and fell of when something crashed against my window and bounced off. I opened my window to a grinning Edward sitting across from me; the golden curtains I had seen pulled open wide.

"Hi Bella!" he whispered into the quiet night air.

"Hello Edward, what are you up to?" I asked curiously, blushing.

"Nothing much, Bella. You?" He asked smoothly.

"Uhhh," I ducked my head, trying to remember what I had been doing. Ah! "Reading." I answered, waving my book near the window. Of course, with my luck, it dropped out of my hands, bounced off the window sill and fell into the wet grass far below. I gasped and reached out hopelessly. I heard Edward chuckle and when I looked up to glare at him he was gone.

I frowned. Now what was I going to do?

The doorbell rang and I sat up, surprised. I rushed down the steps (only tripping once!) and opened the door.

"Hello Bella." He chuckled.

"Edward…?" I greeted him, eyebrows raised.

"You dropped something." He chuckled again, handing me my book. I gasped and glared at him.

"Bella? Who on Earth is it at this hour?" Charlie muttered groggily., walking down the hall towards the door.

"It's Edward." His eyebrows raised and then he glared at the two of us.

"She left her book in my room." Edward lied smoothly, and I blushed.

"Well, alright. You two get to bed soon though." He grumbled, stalking off.

We both broke out into laughter, making Emmett appear from the stairs.

"Bells. Edward?" he greeted us, confused. Edward repeated the lie and then we both said our goodbyes.

"Late night date with Cullen, huh?" Emmett teased as we walked up the stairs. I blushed and glared at him.

"No!" I sighed.

"Alright then. Night Bean." He muttered and went into his room.

"Night Em."

I went back to my window seat and sighed as I watched Edward climb into bed and drift off to sleep. I unwillingly climbed into mine and fell into a slumber filled with dreams of my green-eyed, bronze-haired neighbor.


End file.
